The Hunt (OS pt. 4)
by joe stakem
Summary: more Oz, more David, Mr. Wolf appears, it all gets more interesting in part 5, for now get up to date, find the other parts if you can't follow, please read and review


The Hunt (Out of Sight pt. IV)

An ongoing fanfic by Joe Stakem

Oz looked up at the moon. _This just ain't my night_. He usually senses when moon's full, and finds a nice huge field or forest to roam around in, far from people, so as not to hurt anyone, but lately, he's been preoccupied...

_This is bad, but then again, it's always bad. _Oz thought, feeling the tingle in the back in his neck, the tingle that comes right before his hairy alter-ego emerges.Larson and the other troopers were leading them out of the station, and into the back of a transport van. They were all chained and cuffed up, and put into the back of the van. Larson and one other officer got into the van to drive, while the rest filed out behind them in patrol cars. The two men who had been "apprehended"by the "state troopers" were sitting in their seats, shaking off a beat down from the troopers. For some odd reason, they had been badly beaten, and were bleeding all over the place. _I have got to get out of this van_, Oz thought to himself, beginning to shake, he was trying to keep still long enough to get to wherever they were going, but he couldn't he was beginning to change...

"You alright, man?" David asked him, he was in a bad position, because he was sitting right next to Oz, he would be the first to go, they were also handcuffed together. Oz couldn't answer David, he was to busy focusing on not turning into the wolf, he could do nothing but sit there and shake, beads of sweat were forming at his forehead, there was no doubt, Mr. Wolf was coming. Larson and the other officer weren't paying attention to Oz, they should have been. "Some ill shit is going down here," David said, he was moving his foot in an odd way. Had Larson saw what he was doing, he would've stopped him. David had an all-purpose lock pick in the sole of his shoe. The way he was handcuffed to Oz, he could easily get to it. "Some ill stuff is going down, and I don't want to be a part of it." He said finally, after reaching down awkwardly to reach the pick. "You got...that...right." Oz said, shaking terribly, his eyes got the red haze over them, he grew sideburns, big ones. "Damn, man, I knew there was somethin funny about you, you're a goddamn werewolf!!!" David said, more calm than surprised. "How did...you...kn-kn-kn-know?" Oz said, bent over now, the wolf was coming, he couldn't hold out much longer. "It's all in the eyes, buddy." David said, as he unlocked everyone's cuffs. "Listen up, When they let us out, book like hell, they may shoot you, but it's better than getting torn to shred by this guy." The wounded men nodded, not at all shaken by what David had just said, they probably couldn't hear him, they were badly beaten. "It's time I came clean Oz," David said, while Oz was holding on for dear life. "I'm what you call a vampire hunter. I was hunting a pretty nasty pack out of California, some toilet called Sunnyday or some crap like that, when it led me out here. I was out along the highway examining a body that I _thought _vampire had killed, when somebody clubbed me over the head. I woke up in the cell, right about when you came in. Now, these guys are into something, they're not vamps, but I don't trust 'em. Hold off on the changing till we stop, or I'll kill ya right here." He pulled out a small handgun with silver rounds out of a secret pocket in his pants. "When you travel, you gotta travel heavy." David said.

Just then the van stopped. Larson got out and opened up the door. "We gon' have us a good ol' time, boy, now git out of the van." Just then the two men hop out and tried to run, but as predicted, they were shot down. "Holy crap!" David said, his bad feeling got worse. "Out don't know how you boys got out of your cuffs, but it's just as well, you won't need em'." Larson said, reloading his shotgun. They were at a deserted stretch of road, with forest on both sides. Oz stayed in the van while David got out. "Git out, butt monkey!" Larson raised his shotgun.But Oz was gone. The wolf came out of the van and went straight for Larson, David ran out into the forest, the hunt had began...

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
